David and Jacqueline - In Times Of Need
by lozxtitchx
Summary: To my beautiful sister from another mister, happy 18th birthday, Brogan x
1. Chapter 1

Happy Birthday, Brogan, aka, blnx3! Enjoy!

DAVID'S POV:

I couldn't believe my Grandma was gone. She'd been so proud of me when she'd found out I'd got the part in Eastenders, and had watched every single episode I'd been in right up until her death. I made my way out of the hospital and sat in the driver's seat of my car, wondering what to do. I pulled my phone out and glanced at it, seeing three missed calls from Harriet. Deleting the calls I sniffed back my tears and dialled Jacqueline's number…

JACQUELINE'S POV:

I was sat on the sofa, Tony having just left so I could get organised for work tomorrow. I sat running through my lines when my phone started to ring. I smiled and picked up when I saw David's caller ID…

"Hey, shouldn't you be learning your lines or something?" I asked, placing my script down

"Jac, do you think I could come over please?" David questioned, his voice hoarse

"David, is everything okay?" I inquired worriedly, sitting up, paying more attention to him

"Um, no, not really" he admitted "do you think I could come over?"

"Yeah, of course" I replied "I'll see you soon"

"Thanks" he sighed, and hung up the phone

I hung up too and stood up, running my hands through my hair, wondering what was wrong and why he wanted to come over. I put my scripts away and quickly tidied up the flat a bit, walking over to the intercom system by my door as it began to ring…

"Hey, it's me" his voice informed me through the intercom

"Come up" I replied, pressing the enter button to let him in, opening my door

DAVID'S POV:

I walked down the corridor to Jacqueline's flat, stepping in through the open door, shutting it behind me. I shrugged off my jacket and threw it over the arm of the chair in the corner and finally my eyes locked with Jacqueline's, her eyebrow raised…

JACQUELINE'S POV:

I was shocked by David's appearance. He was pale and his eyes were puffy, red and swollen. He'd been crying, a lot. Sighing, I walked over to him, hugging him tightly…

"What happened?" I asked, pulling away, keeping my hands resting on his shoulders

"I should've gone to Harriet but I couldn't. I don't know why" he admitted, sighing heavily

"David, talk to me. You're not making any sense" I begged, both of us sitting down on the sofa

"My Grandma's dead. She's gone" he informed me

"What?" I questioned, shocked at his admission

"She's dead" he informed me again "she was my biggest fan. My biggest support and she's gone"

I didn't say anything. I just wrapped my arms around him again and leant my forehead against the side of his head, offering him some sort of comfort. There was nothing I could say. Words weren't going to bring his Grandma back, nothing was…

"How long is it since you last slept or had something to eat?" I inquired

"I'm not hungry" he informed me, sitting back on the sofa

"That wasn't my question" I replied "so, tell me"

"Yesterday morning" he replied, swallowing

"David" I proclaimed "right, I'm making you some food and there'll be no arguments. You're going to get some sleep too"

"Jac, I'm not tired" he sighed, stifling a yawn

"Oh, really?" I questioned "and what did I say about no arguments?"

"Fine" he replied, smiling a little "thank you"

"You're welcome. I'll go and make you something to eat and drink" I informed him

He nodded and I made my way into the kitchen, sorting him out some food. After making him chicken and rice I made my way back into the living room, seeing him fast asleep. I smiled and set the bowl of food down on the table, sitting myself down, gently lifting his head onto my lap, laying a blanket over us as I began to run my hand through his hair, switching the TV on, letting him sleep his worries away…


	2. Chapter 2

This was only originally meant to be a one-shot but quite a few of my readers asked for another chapter so here it is. Enjoy!

DAVID'S POV:

I woke up I don't know how long later. I glanced across to my right after rubbing my eyes, Jacqueline asleep too. I mimicked my character, Joey's, trademark move and moved a piece of hair behind her ear, watching as she began to stir…

"Hey" she whispered, her voice addled with sleep

"Hey. I didn't mean to wake you. I was just gonna go" I admitted

"Without saying goodbye?" she asked "I'm heartbroken, David"

"Shut up" I chuckled "thanks for dinner, even though I didn't eat it"

"It's fine. Let me make you something else before you go" she stated, standing up

"Jac" I proclaimed, taking hold of her wrist "you don't have to. You've done enough for me"

"Like I said earlier, you need something to eat and drink" she informed me "wait there"

I nodded and smiled as she made her way out of the living room, returning a minute or two later, a ham sandwich and a can of coke in hand…

"I know it's not anything spectacular but it's all I could rustle up at short notice" she admitted

"It's fine" I assured her "thank you"

"You're welcome. David, can I ask? What're you gonna say to Harriet?" she asked

"Why'd you ask? Do you not want me to tell her I've been here?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"No, I don't mind" she replied "I just don't know how she'd react. She's your girlfriend"

"And she knows the nature of my relationship with you" I informed her "she'll understand if I tell her. I should go"

Jacqueline nodded and smiled. I stood up and leant down, going to kiss her cheek, but she turned and our lips brushed together…

"Sorry" she whispered, chuckling nervously

"No, don't be" I replied, kissing her softly again

"David, what're you doing? What're we doing?" she asked, pulling away

"I don't know. Do you not want to?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

She swallowed and I watched her eyes as she thought about it. As I was about to stand up straight she pulled my lips to hers, our lips moving slowly and gently in sync. I pushed her back so she was laid on the sofa…

"Take me to bed, David" she whispered as I trailed my lips across her neck

I complied with her ask and stood up, holding my hand out to her as I stood up. She took it willingly and I led her into her bedroom…

JACQUELINE'S POV:

I didn't know whether what David and I were doing was some sort of mechanism for him to cope with his grief but either way, I knew there was no turning back. I'd known it as soon as our lips had pressed together. He shut the door behind us and this time I took his hand, guiding him towards the bed, both of us lying down, him hovering above me…

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he questioned, fingering the buttons on my shirt

I nodded and pursed my lips together, wrapping my arms around his neck before pressing my lips to his again as his fingers worked at removing my shirt. I arched my back as he pulled the material from my body, my hands moving down to the bottom of his t-shirt, pulling it over his head. We were stripped bare within seconds, and as David watched me for any doubt of concern I reached my hand up to his face and stroked his cheek…

"I'm sure" I informed him, kissing him softly

He nodded and pushed himself into me. I gasped at his size. I rolled my hips underneath him, encouraging him to move. We started off at a slow pace, neither of us wanting to rush. This wasn't just sex, it was, dare I say it? Love. I didn't know what was gonna happen after this and neither did David, that I was 100% sure of but now, in the moment we were in, all my worries had disappeared. I moaned as he pulled out of me, moaning even louder as he thrust back into me again, my back arching, our chests colliding…

"I'm close" I moaned, my legs tightening around his waist

"Let it go. Come for me" he whispered, bringing his hand down between us, grazing it over my sensitive bud

My body shuddered, every nerve tingling as my orgasm shot through me like a firework. David stilled his movements and I felt him explode inside me and he collapsed on top of me, his head buried into my neck. As we came down from our highs I brought my hand up and stroked it through his hair before running my fingertips up and down his back, repeating the pattern…

"What happens now?" I asked as we lay there together a little while later

"I'm not sure. What do you want to happen?" he questioned

"I don't know" I admitted "I'm with Tony. But I do know I enjoyed that"

"I do too" he mirrored, entwining his hand with mine under the covers "so we keep this between us, yeah?"

"Yeah" I replied


	3. Chapter 3

JACQUELINE'S POV:

I woke up the next morning, David having left after we'd slept together. I reached out for the pillow he'd been laid on and I sighed, still being able to smell his scent. Today him and I were filming scenes together, and they were intimate kissing scenes, typically. I jumped as my phone began to ring, Tony's caller ID on-screen…

"Hey" I greeted him as I answered

"Hey, what're you messing about at? I've been parked outside for fifteen minutes" he informed me

"You have?" I questioned "why?"

"I told you I'd pick you up this morning" he replied "remember?"

"Oh yeah, sorry" I sighed "give me five and I'll be down"

"Hurry up, we're gonna be late" he proclaimed "Jac, I love you"

"I love you too" I mirrored, hanging up the phone

I jumped out of bed and climbed into the first thing I could find, hurrying into the living room of my flat to grab my bag and scripts for the day…

DAVID'S POV:

The first thing I saw when I arrived was Jacqueline and Tony sat in the green room, his arm wrapped around her as they both sat going through their scripts. Sighing to myself, I made my way down to make-up, coaching myself to focus on the day I had ahead of me…

JACQUELINE'S POV:

"So, what did you get up to this weekend then?" Shona asked as we got changed into our character costumes "Jac, what's the matter?"

"Sorry" I sighed "Shone, I've done something terrible"

"Hey, what's the matter?" she questioned worriedly, hurrying over to me as I began to cry

"I slept with David last night" I admitted "he came to mine because his Grandma had died and I comforted him, leading to us sleeping together. I'm so ashamed of myself"

"Why are you?" she inquired "it was a one night thing, yeah?"

"I thought it was, but now I can't get him out of my head" I admitted

"Jac, what're you trying to say?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"I don't know, but I think I want it to happen again" I sighed "I'm sorry, I know you have to work with Tony today"

"No, it's fine. I'm glad you were honest with me" she replied "just see what happens today, yeah? That's all you can do"

I nodded and hugged her tightly, both of us continuing to get changed. We both left the dressing room and made our way down to our different sets, David already waiting for me, running through his lines…

"Morning" I greeted him as I sat next to him "you okay today?"

"Yeah, I guess. Listen, Jac, about last night" he began

"No, we're at work. It's not the place to talk about it" I informed him

DAVID'S POV:

I sighed heavily as Jacqueline told me work wasn't the place to talk about what happened between us last night so we began to film…

"Look, Lauren, I love you, okay? And I hate to see you doing this to yourself"

"I can't be helped, Joey. You just need to go and be happy with someone else"

"But how can I be when I know you're the one?"

"You'll find someone else. You'll move on, you'll be happy"

"And cut" John, the director proclaimed "that was fantastic, you two. Okay, the kiss scene is next. It needs to be passionate. David, you need to show how much Joey loves Lauren"

I nodded and so did Jacqueline, her eyes showing nothing but nervousness. I reached across to take her hand in mine but she recoiled. I sighed and John moved back to his chair, calling action…

JACQUELINE'S POV:

David cupped my cheeks with his hands and pressed his lips to mine passionately. I gasped as my hands moved to the top of his arms of their own accord, wrapping around his neck, playing with the hair at the nape. I was sure I heard David moan into the kiss but I couldn't be sure, cut being called…

"Great. Take five and then we do that again" John informed us

David and I nodded at each other. God, this was going to be harder than I thought…


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, one more chapter of this today and then that's it…

JACQUELINE'S POV:

Thankfully I'd finished for the day. All I wanted to do was get out of here as quickly as I could and go home to relax. It seemed like God hated me as there was a knock on the dressing room door…

"Come in" I shouted as I pulled my jumper over my head

"Am I alright to come in or are you gonna shoot me?" David asked, a smirk on his face

I rolled my eyes… "No, come in"

"Jac, we need to talk" he sighed, sitting down on the sofa

"What happened last night was a mistake" I informed him "we've both got partners"

"Things have been difficult between me and Harriet for a long time. Ever since I got this gig" he admitted

"But you still love her and she still loves you" I replied "that's clear as day for anyone to see"

"But what if it's not enough, especially seeing as though I'm falling for someone else?" he asked

"David, don't" I begged, tears filling my eyes

"I am, Jac, I'm falling for you" he admitted "and I know you're falling for me too"

I snapped awake, breathing heavily. I looked around my dressing room; quickly realising I'd dreamt that…

"Jac, five minutes until you need to be on set, love" Jo informed me, knocking on my door

I sighed and quickly fixed myself up, making my way back down to set…

"You need to stop pushing me away, please, Tanya"

"Why, Joey? Who knows if you're just gonna run away again?"

"I love her, Tanya. And I'm not leaving her. Never again"

"I believe him, Mum. He loves me and I love him. I need him to help me get through this"

"Lauren"

"No, Mum. I need Joey's help. You can like it or you can say goodbye to me"

"What do you mean?"

"Joey asked me to move in with him, and as of yet I haven't given him an answer. If you don't let him help me then I'm going"

"Okay, fine. You've got one chance, Joey"

"I won't let you down, I promise"

I walked back to my dressing room, my mind only on one thing, the dream…

"Jac" Shona proclaimed, finally catching up to me "I've been shouting you for the last five minutes"

"Sorry, in a world of my own today" I admitted "can we talk please?"

"Everything okay?" she questioned

I shook my head and took her hand, both of us making our way to the dressing room…

"No, really?" she inquired as I explained my dream to her

"Yeah, really" I replied "it was so real, Shone. What am I meant to do?"

"You need to talk to David" she informed me "he's in the canteen now"

I nodded and smiled, making my way out of the room and down to the canteen, bumping into David as he was leaving…

"Sorry" he sighed, going to walk off again

"No, wait" I begged, locking my hand with his, sparks running through me

"Why should I, Jac? You've been off with me all day" he proclaimed

"I was scared, David. Can we talk please? Somewhere private" I asked

"My dressing room, c'mon" he replied, keeping our hands locked as we made our way back down the corridor to the dressing rooms

DAVID'S POV:

"Okay, I need to tell you something" Jacqueline informed me "earlier on; I had a dream about you. You told me things had been tough between you and Harriet since you got this job and then you told me you were falling for me, and then we almost kissed"

"Jac" I sighed, sitting down on the sofa next to her "things have been hard for me and Harriet since I got this job, why do you think I came to you last night and didn't go to her?"

"But she's your girlfriend, David, she doesn't deserve this. Neither does Tony" she replied

"I didn't intend for any of this to happen but I meant what I said last night "I enjoyed last night, and I know you did too, even though you're trying to deny it now"

"I'm not denying it" she admitted "I want it to happen again"

"You do?" I asked, shocked at her admission

"Yeah, I do. I haven't been able to get you out of my head, no matter how hard I try" she informed me

I smiled and moved my face towards hers, kissing her softly. I went to pull away but she stopped me, her tongue tracing along my bottom lip, asking for access which I gladly granted. I pushed her back into the sofa and hovered my body over hers, a moan escaping her lips as my hands touched the skin of her hips, her top having ridden up…

"Are you sure you want this? Here?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"I don't think I'd be able to stop even if I tried" she admitted

I smiled and kissed her again, our tongues fighting for dominance as we began to undress each other…


	5. Chapter 5

DAVID'S POV:

I came round from my sleeping state hearing a faint knock. As I came to I realised where I was and who I was with, with Jacqueline in my dressing room, and there was someone knocking on my dressing room door. Sighing, I stood up and quickly pulled my jeans on, pulling open the door, quickly moving my body in front so the person couldn't see Jacqueline…

"Mate, you've not seen Jac, have you?" Tony asked

"No, sorry, mate. Last I heard she was coming to see you" I informed him

"I've searched all over the building for her" he sighed, pulling out his phone

"What're you doing?" I inquired as he placed it to his ear

"Ringing her mobile for the millionth time" he informed me

JACQUELINE'S POV:

I came round as I heard my phone vibrating in my jeans pocket. Reaching for it I saw that it was Tony calling, and then I realised Tony was outside and David was speaking to him. I laid still and waited till he shut the door and he returned…

"What the hell was that all about?" I asked, quickly redressing myself

"Tony's looking for you. Something about a lunch date" he informed me

"Shit. He's gonna be pissed" I proclaimed, pulling my top over my head "I gotta go"

"Jac, wait" David sighed, taking hold of my wrist "when am I gonna see you again?"

"On set in about an hour and a half's time" I replied, chuckling lightly

"Very funny, you know what I mean" he stated

"Tomorrow, maybe? I've got the day off and Tony's here all day" I informed him

"I'm here in the morning but tomorrow afternoon's good for me" he replied

I smiled and kissed him gently before leaving the dressing room subtly, making my way back to mine and Shona's…

"There you are" Shona proclaimed as I shut the door behind me

"I've just done something really bad" I admitted, sighing heavily

"You slept with him, didn't you?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"What? How do you know?" I asked, shocked that she'd guessed

"It's written all over your face" she informed me

"Oh God, Tony's gonna realise" I proclaimed "what do I do, Shone?"

"You need to make some decisions" she stated "Tony, or David? Which one is it to be?"

"Yeah, because it's as easy as that" I sighed

**Short chapter I know, but Shona's ultimatum to Jacqueline is gonna play a big part in the next couple of chapters. Who is Jacqueline gonna choose? And how easy will it be to pick who she wants to be with?**


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you to the lovely and wonderful simply_reBECca_ for her help with this chapter…

DAVID'S POV:

"Knock, knock" I tapped on Jacqueline's dressing room door, peering my head around

"Hey, come in" Jacqueline proclaimed "I'm in here on my own. Rehearsing for next scene"

"Can you put that down a sec? There's something I need to ask you" I admitted

"Okay" she replied warily, placing her script down on her dressing table "shoot"

"Harriet's away for a month touring with a play and my mate has invited me to his birthday party. It's a sit-down meal and I was wondering if you wanted to go as my plus one instead?" I questioned

"Are you serious?!" she inquired, raising an eyebrow "what happens if Harriet finds out?"

"I tell her she couldn't come so I asked you" I informed her "so, what do you say?"

JACQUELINE'S POV:

I thought about David's offer before nodding my head, signalling yes…

"The only trouble is, it's in Essex. We'd have to leave tonight and wouldn't be back till Sunday night" he admitted

"David" I proclaimed "what am I supposed to say to Tony?"

"Can you not ask one of your friends to cover for you or something?" he asked

"Then they'll start to get suspicious" I sighed "I'm sorry, David, but I can't go"

"Jac, please" he begged "I really want you to come with me, for my mates to see how great you are. Can you just try at least?"

I looked into his eyes and my exterior washed away. I nodded and smiled, his arms wrapping around my waist as he placed a gentle kiss on my lips…

"So, what's going on with you then?" Ciara asked as we sat in the living room of her place

"Everything's a mess, C" I admitted, sighing heavily "I don't even know where to begin"

"The beginning might be a good place" she chuckled, taking a sip of her tea

"Okay, David's asked me to go to Essex with him this weekend" I informed her

"What the? Why?" she asked, shocked

"Something's been happening between us" I mumbled, unsure of what her reaction would be

"You what? I knew it would happen eventually" she proclaimed "so he wants to whisk you away for a romantic weekend, does he?"

"No, he wants me to go to one of his mate's birthday party's with him" I explained "and I need your help"

"What do you need me to do?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow

I explained the plan to her. I'd told Tony that I was going away with the girls for a weekend, and that I'd be unreachable, but Ciara wouldn't be able to make it because of work commitments…

"Okay, your secret's safe with me" she assured me

I smiled widely and hugged her tightly…

**So, what's gonna happen during David and Jacqueline's weekend in Essex?**


	7. Chapter 7

JACQUELINE'S POV:

Mine and David's plan was set in action. He pulled up outside the front doors of my apartment building and helped me load my case into the back of his car for our weekend in Essex before we drove off, making our way there…

DAVID'S POV:

Jacqueline and I arrived at the hotel we'd be staying at for the weekend, me making a reservation as we arrived…

"How come you didn't make a reservation beforehand?" she questioned as we travelled in the lift up to our room

"I didn't know whether you'd be comfortable sharing a bed so I wanted to be sure" I informed her "I'm glad you decided to come"

"Me too" she replied, smiling "thanks for convincing me too"

"You're welcome" I stated, kissing her softly as the lift doors opened

JACQUELINE'S POV:

David, like the gentlemen he was carried our suitcases to our room and unlocked the door, letting me in first before shutting the door behind us both…

"How long have we got before we meet your friends?" I asked as I looked out at the view

"An hour and a half" he informed me, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind, my hands resting on top of his that sat on my stomach "how come?"

"I'm gonna have a shower before we do" I explained, making my way to the bed where he'd dumped our suitcases, rooting through for a change of clothes

DAVID'S POV:

"What're you doing?" Jacqueline inquired as I wrapped my arms around her now towel clad waist

"You're in a towel and you expect me to not do anything about it?" I questioned

"We haven't got the time" she informed me

"We've got plenty of time" I assured her "you take the quickest showers in history"

JACQUELINE'S POV:

"_We've got plenty of time. You take the quickest showers in history"_

Before I had the chance to protest again I was laid against the bedsheets, David hovering over me, his lips teasing the skin of my neck. His hand moved to my towel and undid it, letting it fall off of my body to either side of me. I moaned loudly as his lips worked their way down my body, capturing one of my breasts in his mouth, his crotch grounding against mine…

My arms instinctively wrapped themselves around David's neck as he pushed himself into me, his hands holding onto my waist as he began to move inside of me. I could feel myself reaching my high, every nerve in my body tingling with anticipation of what was to come. David could obviously tell I was close as he brought his hand down between us and ran his thumb lazily over my clit, starting a backwards and forwards motion. I arched my chest into his as my orgasm shot through me, biting down on my lip to stop the screams that threatened to rip from my throat…

**So, that's the start to Jacqueline and David's weekend in Essex, what do you think is gonna happen next and what're David's friends going to make of Miss. Jossa?**


	8. Chapter 8

DAVID'S POV:

Jacqueline and I made our way into Masons, the restaurant we'd be eating at. I took her hand in mine as we made our way into the crowded room, a smile on her face as I eased us through the crowds…

"David, over here" my mate, Matt proclaimed

Keeping hold of Jacqueline's hand I eased us through the crowds and over to where my friends were standing…

"Alright, boys" I greeted them as we reached the table, wrapping my arm around Jacqueline

"Nice to see you, Witts" Matt informed me "and you too, of course, Jacqueline"

"Nice to meet you too" she mirrored, shaking Matt's hand

"Sorry, Jac, this is Matt, it's his birthday. And this is Daniel, James, Tom and Liam" I introduced her to my friends

"We ordered drinks for you both" Matt informed us "beer for you and a Rose' wine for you, Jacqueline. Not too presumptuous I hope?"

"No, not at all" she replied "thank you. Happy Birthday, by the way"

"Thanks" he stated "shall we head to our table?"

Jacqueline and I nodded and I placed my hand on her lower back, letting her walk first through to the restaurant area…

JACQUELINE'S POV:

Dinner had been really lovely, and David's friends were great. We were all having a brilliant time…

"So, who fancies hitting a club then?" Matt suggested, raising an eyebrow as we finished our drinks

"I'm not too sure" I admitted, glancing at David

"How come, babe?" David asked worriedly

"Can we talk?" I inquired

He nodded and followed me away from the table…

"I just don't want the papers to get pictures" I admitted, sighing "what if Tony sees? Harriet even?"

"No one knows I'm here for the weekend so we're not gonna get caught" he assured me

"Are you sure?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"If at any time you feel uncomfortable, we'll go, okay?" he questioned

"You're the best" I proclaimed, hugging him tightly, stealing a quick kiss too

"Right, to the club it is then" David informed his friends as we made our way back to the table

We all made our way out of the restaurant and hopped into separate taxis, making our way to Sugar Hut…

DAVID'S POV:

We'd been at Sugar Hut for just over an hour and the drinks were flowing, all of us knocking back shots as well as drinking whatever we were drinking. As "Laserlight" by Jessie J started to play Jacqueline pulled me onto the dancefloor. I obliged as it was one of her favourite songs and we began swaying to the music, her back against my front…

JACQUELINE'S POV:

I was having an amazing time, and I didn't want the weekend to end. David and I were dancing along to the music, my back against his front and as bad as I felt for thinking it, I'd never had as much fun with Tony as I was having now…

"Fancy getting out of here soon?" David whispered into my ear

I nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck as I turned to face him…

"I'll go and get our coats" he informed me

I nodded again and finished dancing till the song finished…

DAVID'S POV:

"Mate, thanks for a great night" I sighed as I hugged Matt goodbye

"You're welcome, man. It's been nice having you here" he admitted "without Harriet"

"What do you mean?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow as we waited for Jacqueline

"Harriet's too sensible and when you're with her, so are you. With Jacqueline you're the fun, carefree David we know and love" he explained "I'm sorry mate but it's the truth"

"She makes me wanna be like that" I informed him "she's great. I can't get enough of her"

"So I've noticed. What's going on between you two?" he asked

"We're seeing each other. I know it's bad as we're both seeing other people but it just sorta happened" I explained

"Mate, you don't have to justify yourself to me" he informed me "it's nice to see you happy"

I smiled and hugged him, pulling away as Jacqueline arrived at the exit…

"Thanks for tonight, Matt" she sighed "it's been great. You guys are amazing"

"You're welcome. It's been lovely to meet you" he replied

Jacqueline smiled and pulled her arms into the coat I was holding for her…

JACQUELINE'S POV:

"Shall we walk or get a cab?" David asked as we stepped out of the club

"Walk. The hotel's not that far, right?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Nope, ten minutes or so" he informed me

"Then we'll walk" I replied, pulling my heels off "c'mon"

He smiled and held his hand out to take my heels from me, entwining his free hand in mine…

**So, what do you wanna see happen in the last Essex weekend chapter?**


	9. Chapter 9

JACQUELINE'S POV:

"Come on sleepyhead, I'm taking you shopping" David proclaimed as he woke me up that morning

"What, how come?" I questioned, coming round from my sleep

"You were a hit with my mates last night" he informed me "and I want to thank you for making this weekend great"

"You don't have to thank me" I informed me "just being here with you is thanks enough"

"Oh I bet it is" he chuckled, moving his body so he was hovering over mine

I smirked and leant up, kissing his lips softly before rolling myself out of bed and hurrying into the bathroom, getting organised for our shopping trip…

DAVID'S POV:

Neither Jacqueline nor I were looking forward to getting back to reality as we walked around Essex hand-in-hand…

"Oh I love that" Jacqueline proclaimed as we stopped outside the River Island shop window

"Go and try it on" I stated, motioning for her to go inside

"No, you don't have to buy me anything" she informed me, smiling

"I wanna buy you something so go and try it on" I proclaimed

"You're not going to take no for an answer, are you?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"You know me well. Good girl" I replied, smirking at her as I dragged her into the shop

JACQUELINE'S POV:

"David, can you zip me up please?" I asked, unlocking the dressing room door for him to come in

"So, am I buying you it or not?" he inquired, stepping into the dressing room

"No, it doesn't fit properly" I informed him "can you unzip me please?"

"What do you mean it doesn't fit properly? It looks as though it does to me" he proclaimed

"It doesn't feel right" I admitted "can you unzip me please?"

"Jac, you look amazing" he sighed, running his hands up and down my arms

"You have to say that" I stated "but I don't look amazing"

"Jac, you do, you really do" he assured me "we're getting you this dress"

"David, no" I begged as he finally unzipped me

"I'm not taking no for an answer" he informed me "now get dressed and I'll go and pay"

I sighed and handed him the dress, smiling as he stood, fixated for a moment as he took in my body just in my underwear…

"Earth to David" I proclaimed, snapping my fingers in front of him

"Tease" he whispered, kissing my neck softly before disappearing into the store

women/dresses/bodycon-dresses/Black-lace-bodycon-d ress-636123

**One more possible chapter of them being in Essex, and then it's back to reality. What do you wanna see happen next?**


	10. Chapter 10

JACQUELINE'S POV:

_Essex had been the best weekend I'd had in my life, until the paparazzi spotted us…_

"Do you think they got a picture?" I questioned worriedly

"No, I don't think so. Hey, don't look so scared" David sighed, stroking my face

"Don't look so worried? David, are you serious? I've lied to my boyfriend, you've lied to your girlfriend. If the paparazzi did get a picture we'll be all over tomorrow's front page" I proclaimed

"Jac, it's fine, I'm sure they didn't get one. Just chill" he begged

"Just take me home please" I sighed, leaving the coffee shop we'd taken shelter in, him following

DAVID'S POV:

The drive back to Jacqueline's apartment building had been a long and quiet one, her having barely said two words to me…

"Great, Tony's here" she sighed, motioning to his car pulled up in a parking space as we drove in

"Babe, just stay calm, yeah? I'm sure he doesn't know anything" I assured her, squeezing her hand

"Just pull in and I'll get my stuff" she informed me, unbuckling her seatbelt

I sighed and did as she asked, pulling into a parking space, climbing out as she did too…

"Jac" Tony proclaimed, hurrying over to us as I handed her the bags from my boot

"Hey, what're you doing here?" she questioned

"Ciara text me saying the train you were on had broken down so I went to the train station to see if I could find out what was going on and the person on reception said it had arrived so I came here and you weren't here so I decided to wait. How come you called David?" he asked

"I didn't want you worrying and besides, it's Sunday, you have dinner with your Mum then" she replied "I didn't wanna interrupt that"

"She would've understood" he sighed, wrapping his arms around her waist

"I'm gonna go" I informed them both "I'll see you both tomorrow"

"David, wait" Jacqueline proclaimed as I made my way back to my car

"What?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her as I climbed in

"Sorry for being such a bitch" she sighed "I was just worried. And then I saw Tony"

"I understand. See you tomorrow" I replied, shutting my car door, driving out of her apartment building car park

JACQUELINE'S POV:

I watched as David drove away and out of sight, turning back to Tony, plastering a fake smile onto my face…

"So how was your weekend then?" he asked as we made our way inside

"Great" I informed him

DAVID'S POV:

"Harriet, what're you doing here?" I asked as I walked into my apartment a little while later

"I thought I'd surprise you and cook you dinner" she informed me "how was your weekend with the boys? Sorry I couldn't be there"

"It was good, nothing without you though" I replied, sighing heavily "listen, do you mind if I skip dinner? I ate on the way home and I'm shattered, plus I've got an early start"

"But I went to all this trouble" she sighed, motioning to the table

"I know, and it looks great. I'm sorry, I just can't face eating" I admitted

"Okay, I suppose it'll keep. You go and have a shower and we'll watch a film" she stated

"Babe, as much as I wanna, I've got to be up at 6 so I'm just gonna crash" I informed her

"What's going on? We've not seen each other for over a week and you don't wanna spend any time with me" she asked, raising an eyebrow

"No, I do, I promise" I assured her "how about tomorrow I take you out for dinner?"

I watched as she mulled it over for a minute or two and then nodded her head, smiling…

"I'll clear this lot away and then I'll get off. See you tomorrow" she informed me, kissing me softly

I nodded and made my way into my bedroom, flopping down onto the bed. I missed Jacqueline…

JACQUELINE'S POV:

"What film do you wanna watch, babe?" Tony asked from my living room

"Anything, I'm not bothered" I replied back as I scrolled through my phone, looking at one of my favourite pictures of David and me from the weekend. We'd taken it in the hotel room before we went out for his friend's birthday dinner. We looked like a proper couple, my arm around his waist, his arm around me, holding me tight to him, my body angled into his side. I sighed, locking my keypad, leaving it on the side. I missed David…

**Ooh, so, do you hate me or not? What do you wanna see next?**


	11. Chapter 11

JACQUELINE'S POV:

Monday morning came around quickly and I climbed out of bed, making my way into the shower whilst Tony slept. After finishing in the shower I made my way back into my bedroom, seeing a text message from David…

"Seeing as though Tony's not working today, do you need a lift? Xx"

"That'd be great. I missed you xx"

"I missed you too. I'll be at yours in fifteen minutes xx"

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay walking?" Tony asked as I finished getting organised

"I'll be fine. The fresh air and exercise will do me good" I replied

"I think we got enough exercise last night" he chuckled, pulling me to the bed

"Tony, don't" I sighed "I've gotta go or else I'll be late. Lock up when you're done"

He nodded and I kissed him gently, forcing a smile onto my face as I left him in my bed, making my way out and down into the car park…

DAVID'S POV:

I pulled up outside Jacqueline's front doors as she stepped out, smiling as she quickly climbed into the car…

"I've missed you" she sighed, her face inches from mine

"I've missed you too" I mirrored, leaning in

"What if someone sees?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Just a quick peck, please?" I asked

She nodded and leant in, her lips brushing over mine before I quickly claimed hers…

"I thought we said a quick peck?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow

"I got carried away. Seatbelt please, Madam" I replied

She smiled and fastened her seatbelt, both of us driving off…

JACQUELINE'S POV:

David and I arrived at the studios and made our way inside. As we were walking down the corridor he pulled me into a deserted corner…

"What're you doing?" I asked, raising an eyebrow "anyone could see"

"There's no one around. I need to tell you something" he informed me

"Well hurry up then" I proclaimed "I haven't got all day"

"I'm breaking up with Harriet" he admitted

"You're what? David, you can't" I sighed, running my hands through my hair

"This weekend made me realise she's not you. I can't be with her anymore" he explained

"Can you just give me some time please?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

He nodded and stepped away so I could move from the corner he'd backed me into. I smiled weakly at him before walking down the corridor and into my dressing room…

"What's on your mind?" Shona questioned as I walked in, flopping down onto the sofa

"David's splitting up with Harriet over me" I admitted "this is all such a mess, Shone"

"What did you expect? You two are having an affair" she proclaimed

"Okay, keep it down" I sighed "I know we are, and I feel terrible. David breaking up with her is the last thing I expected to happen"

"Jac, the guy's besotted with you" she stated "surely you can see that?"

"He is?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"Yes. Luckily he does a good job of hiding it but at times I see him glance at you and there's nothing but love and want there" she informed me

"You really think so?" I questioned

"I know so" she replied "it's how Matt used to look at me"

"Shone" I sighed, moving over to her, hugging her as a stray tear or two fell down her cheek "but what am I meant to do? I don't wanna break up with Tony"

"Don't you?" she asked "I see you looking at him too. Tell me where you were this weekend"

"With David in Essex" I admitted "we went for his friend's birthday"

"Out of anyone he could've asked, he asked you" she replied "that's saying something. You need to make up your mind, J. Who do you want, Tony or David?"

**Who is Jacqueline gonna pick?**


	12. Chapter 12

JACQUELINE'S POV:

After spending the rest of my day deliberating on what Shona had said, my mind was made up. I made my way down the corridor to Tony's dressing room…

"Can we talk?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as he opened the door to me

He nodded and stepped aside, letting me in…

"What's up?" he questioned, sitting down next to me

"This isn't easy for me to do" I admitted "but this, us, it isn't working anymore"

"What? You're kidding, right?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow

"No, I'm not, I'm sorry" I sighed "I think we need to end it"

"You're the only one who thinks it because I don't and no one else does" he proclaimed

"Tony, please don't" I begged

"Please don't what? Be angry?" he questioned "too late. Jac, what's wrong? Things have been great between us just recently"

"For you maybe" I replied "but I've been feeling this way for some time and I just think it's best if we end it now before either one of us gets even more hurt"

"Is there someone else?" he asked

"Excuse me?" I inquired

"You heard me. Is there someone else?" he questioned "is it David? I wouldn't be surprised"

"No, it's not David. There isn't anyone" I proclaimed "you know, I thought we could discuss this like mature adults but I guess not. Have a nice life, Tony"

"Jac, wait" he begged, hurrying after me

"For what? You've practically just accused me of cheating on you" I proclaimed

Before he had the chance to answer I hurried off back to mine and Shona's dressing room…

"I'm guessing you did it?" she asked as I leant against the now shut door, trying to fight back the tears

"Yeah, I ended it with Tony" I sighed "I can't fight what I feel for David anymore"

"Oh, J" she sighed, hurrying over to me as I began to cy, pulling me into a tight hug "things will be okay"

"Will they?" I questioned "I hope you're right"

"Look, I don't wanna leave you but I've gotta get to set" she admitted

"No, it's okay, I'll be fine" I assured her "go, and tell Tony I'm sorry"

She nodded and kissed my cheek before grabbing her script and making her way out of the room…

DAVID'S POV:

"Sorry, mate" Tony sighed as he bumped into me and carried on walking

"Hey, what's the matter?" I asked, hurrying after him, stopping in front of him

"Jac and me are over" he informed me "she came to my dressing room just now and ended things and we've just had a row"

"Oh, I'm sorry" I sighed, patting his shoulder "did she say why?"

He shook his head… "I better get to set"

I nodded and let him walk off, my plans of going to the canteen being forgotten. I had to see Jacqueline…

JACQUELINE'S POV:

There was a knock on my dressing room door a few minutes after Shona had left. I sighed and moved from the sofa to open it, David standing before me. I pursed my lips together to stop the tears from falling but couldn't, falling into his quickly open embrace, him ushering us inside, shutting the door behind him…

"I saw Tony, he told me" he informed me as he guided us to the sofa, me still in his embrace

"I had to" I admitted between sobs "I couldn't keep lying to him, to myself anymore"

"What do you mean?" he asked, his hands rubbing up and down my back, trying to soothe me

"I'm in love with you, David. I have been for a while and I've been trying to fight it but I can't, not anymore" I explained

"Jac, are you sure?" he questioned "because I'm in love with you too but I want you to be sure and to be sure you're not just saying it because you've split up with Tony"

"I'm sure" I assured him "I love you, David. So, what happens now?"

"We get on with finishing off our day and I go home and end things with Harriet and then me and you are free to be together" he informed me

"You say that like it's so simple" I sighed

"It is. Jac, when I've ended things with Harriet we can be together" he replied "it's what you want, right?"

"Yeah, but not right away" I admitted "how's it gonna look to the paparazzi if we jump into a relationship straight after splitting up with our partners?"

"I couldn't care less" he stated

"I know you couldn't but I could, and I do" I informed him "so please, can we wait for a while?"

"I'm still ending things with Harriet tonight" he admitted

I nodded and leaned forward, kissing him softly… "How do you think she'll react?"

"I don't know" he replied, sighing "I guess I don't have to wait long to find out"

I smiled and rested my head on his chest again, both of us sitting there in a comfortable silence for a while before heading to set to finish off our day…

After finishing at the studio for the day David gave me a lift home and then made his way back to Harriet. During the time he was away Tony arrived to collect his things…

"No point dragging it out, is there?" he questioned as he began to fill a cardboard box

"Where're you gonna live?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as I watched him from the doorway

"I'm gonna stay with Mum for a bit and then find a place of my own" he informed me "but you don't have to act as though you care anymore"

"I do care, Tony, I do" I replied "I want us to still be friends"

"After nearly three years you think I can just go to being friends again?" he asked

"I hope so. I don't wanna lose you from my life" I admitted

He sighed and smiled weakly, finishing off packing his things, kissing my cheek before leaving…

DAVID'S POV:

I pulled up in the car park of Jacqueline's apartment building, climbing back into my car as I saw Tony leave the building. When I was sure he'd gone I made my way to the front doors, buzzing her number…

"Hey, come up" she informed me, unlocking the doors and letting me in

JACQUELINE'S POV:

I opened the front door to David and waited for him to enter and shut the door behind him. Our eyes locked as he entered the flat and shut the door behind him, me walking over to him, wrapping my arms around him tightly…

"I saw Tony leave" he admitted after a few minutes silence

"Let's not talk about him" I begged "how did Harriet take it?"

"Let's not talk about her either" he mirrored "it's you and me now, yeah?"

I looked up and into his eyes, nodding, a weak smile on my lips. He leant down and kissed me gently, my arms wrapping around him again as we pulled apart…

**So Jacqueline chose David as you all knew she would, has she made the right decision and how will people react when they find out the on-screen lovers have transgressed and become off-screen lovers too?**


	13. Chapter 13

JACQUELINE'S POV:

"What's up, babe?" David asked me as he walked out of the en-suite bathroom as I threw my phone down on the bed

"The paparazzi have got hold of the story about me splitting up with Tony and you splitting up with Harriet" I informed him "just you wait, by dinnertime they'll be saying we're together"

"At least they'll be reporting the truth for once" he replied "I know you're not ready but at least you don't have to tell the paparazzi they're wrong"

"True, I just wish it could be us without people speculating" I admitted

"It's what it's like being in the public eye" he stated, moving closer to me

"David, I can't" I sighed, his lips hovering above mine "I have to get organised for work"

"Surely you can spare me five minutes?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Is that what it's gonna be like living with you?" I asked

"Yeah, but I know you don't mind it" he chuckled, capturing his lips in mine

He moved me backwards and to the bedsheets, his body hovering over mine…

"Now I'm really gonna be late for work" I sighed as I pulled my Converse onto my feet

"What we've just done is a good excuse for being late" he chuckled, opening the front door

"Oh really, you think?" I questioned "I didn't think it was that enjoyable actually"

"Might just have to try and improve your enjoyment tonight then" he informed me

I nodded and smiled, locking the door behind us as we made our way down to his car…


	14. Chapter 14

"_What do you want?"_

"_The chance to say sorry for not believing you"_

"_You can't just waltz in here and expect everything to be okay now the truth's come out"_

"_I should've believed you in the first place"_

"_Yeah you should've. But instead you believed your ex-girlfriend over your girlfriend"_

"_And you don't know how sorry I am, Lauren"_

"_I do. Because I'm sorry the same amount. Sorry for believing you wouldn't break my heart again"_

JACQUELINE'S POV:

"And cut" John, the director proclaimed "that was great, guys"

David pulled me into a hug as the cameras stopped rolling, my arms wrapping around his waist as his wrapped around my shoulders, my head resting on his chest…

"You were great as always, babe" he whispered

"So were you" I mirrored, pulling away "shall we go and get some lunch?"

He nodded and we left the set, making our way down to the canteen. After getting our lunches we were soon joined by Jasmyn and Rachel…

"Care to tell us what's going on between you two?" Jasmyn asked, raising an eyebrow

"Don't know what you mean" I informed her

"Don't play dumb" she proclaimed "you've broken up with Tony. He's broken up with Harriet. You're together, aren't you?"

"No, don't be ridiculous" David proclaimed

"David Witts, I know you too well and I know when you're lying to me. Same with you, Jossa" she replied

My eyes locked with David's and I sighed… "Okay, we are. But we're keeping things quiet. You two and Shona are the only people that know"

"You can count on us" she assured me, zipping her lip, Rachel doing the same

I smiled and David did the same… "Thank you"

DAVID'S POV:

Jacqueline and I were walking down the corridor ready to leave the studios for the day when we bumped into Tony…

"Is it true then?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at us both "that you're together? That you've moved him in?"

"It's true that he's moved in but we're not together" Jacqueline informed him "come on, Tony. You know that the paparazzi will do anything for a story"

"I hope you're right" he sighed, walking away from us both

JACQUELINE'S POV:

I glanced at David and leant my back against the wall as I felt tears begin to sting my eyes…

"Hey, come on" David sighed, pulling me into his embrace

"I hate lying, especially to him" I admitted

"Then why don't we just tell everyone?" he suggested

"You know why" I replied "I can't face that, not yet"

David nodded… "Let's just go home. Things will be better tomorrow"

I nodded too and let him place his hand on my lower back, guiding me out of the studios and back to his car…

**So, Jacqueline's struggling with lying to people about her relationship with David, how much longer do you think she'll be able to keep it up?**


	15. Chapter 15

JACQUELINE'S POV:

"What's on your mind, Jossa?" David asked as I stood in the kitchen, making us dinner

"I'm thinking we just come out with our relationship. Screw what people say" I proclaimed

"Really?" he questioned, shocked at my admission

"Yeah, why not? People are gonna hate it whenever we tell them so we might as well get it over and done with so we can hold hands and kiss whenever and wherever we like" I replied

"You sure?" he inquired, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind

"Yep, I'm sure. Tomorrow, we debut as a couple. Screw what everyone thinks" I stated

As I placed the spoon I was stirring the sauce with down David turned me round and kissed me passionately, his hands cupping my cheeks before sliding down around my waist again…

"What about dinner?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"Does it look like I really care about dinner?" he questioned

I shook my head, signalling no, reaching behind me to switch off the hobs of the cooker before letting him lead me into the bedroom…

DAVID'S POV:

"We don't have to do this, not if you don't want to" I informed Jacqueline as we arrived at the studios the next morning

"No, we need to" she replied, her confidence showing, even though she was petrified

I smiled and nodded as I pulled into a parking space, both of us climbing out of my car. I met her at her side of the car and locked it, holding out my hand to her, entwining it with mine as we made our way into the studios…

"I'm so happy for you guys" Shona proclaimed, bounding towards us, hugging us both tightly

"Us too" Jasmyn informed us as she and Rachel made their way into the building

"Thanks. Have any of you seen Tony yet?" Jacqueline questioned, raising an eyebrow

"I'm here and I know if that's what you want to tell me" his voice informed us

"Tony, wait" Jacqueline proclaimed

"Babe, leave him, yeah?" I suggested, stopping her as she went to go after him

"David, I can't just leave him like that" she sighed "I'll meet you in the green room"

I sighed and nodded, kissing her cheek as I made my way to the green room with Shona, Jasmyn and Rachel as Jacqueline went after Tony…

JACQUELINE'S POV:

"Tony, open up, I know you're in there" I sighed as I stood outside his dressing room door

"Baby girl, I don't think he is" Ricky informed me as he went to walk past

"He is. I saw him come in here. He's just been a child" I replied, emphasising the last bit of my sentence

"Wanna explain how it happened? Go on then" he proclaimed, opening the door to me

"Explain how what happened?" Ricky asked, raising an eyebrow

"David will fill you in" Tony informed him as he stepped inside

"Jac, babe" Ricky sighed, grabbing my wrist

"What Tony said" I replied, making my way into the dressing room too, shutting the door behind me

"What?" he questioned as I continued to look at him

"Done with your hissy fit yet?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow

"Hissy fit? Seriously? Jac, you and David? Talk about rubbing it in my face" he proclaimed

"I never meant for it to happen. Do you think I'm that petty I'd want to deliberately hurt you?" I asked

"I don't know nowadays" he sighed "it sure seems like it"

"Tony, stop being a child" I begged "for once. I'm sorry, okay?"

"What does sorry mean now anyway?" he inquired

"I'm trying to apologise here but I'm not going to apologise for falling in love" I informed him

"So it is love then, yeah?" he asked

"Yeah, it is" I replied "I didn't mean for it to happen and neither did David but it has"

"And you're happy?" he questioned

I bit my lip and nodded, smiling…

"Then I'm happy for you too" he informed me, holding his arms open for a hug

I sighed and hugged him tightly. I went to pull away and so did he…

"What the hell?" I questioned, pushing him away as he pressed his lips to mine

"You were giving me all the signals" he proclaimed

"Was I hell? Tony, I'm with David" I informed him "David. The guy who's just down the hall"

"Yeah, I know who he is "Mr. Big Shot. Gets My Girlfriend Man" he replied

"You really are a child. You know what, come and find me when you grow up" I sighed

I made my way from the room and slammed the door shut behind me, not being able to believe what he had just done…

**So, will Jacqueline tell David about Tony trying to kiss her or will the start of their relationship be built on lies? Find out soon…**


	16. Chapter 16

JACQUELINE'S POV:

I was in a state of shock. Tony had just kissed me. And said I'd been giving him signals? Had I? I couldn't help but be paranoid that I had. I had to tell David before he did. I made my way to the green room, David smiling at me warmly as I walked in and sat down next to him. As he was deep in conversation with Ricky I text Shona…

"Need you and the girls in my dressing room in ten minutes. Something bad happened xx"

Shona glanced at me and raised an eyebrow as she received my message. I sighed and relaxed into David's embrace as he wrapped his arm around me...

"Babe, I've gotta get to hair and make-up" I informed David a few minutes later

"I'll see you on set" he replied, kissing me gently as I stood up, making my way out of the room

As I left Shona, Rachel and Jasmyn stood up and left too, the three of them following me to mine and Shona's dressing room…

"What happened?" Shona questioned as we all sat down

"Tony kissed me" I admitted "he said I'd been giving him signals. I hadn't, I don't think"

"You need to tell David" Jasmyn proclaimed

"She's right, you do" Shona replied "right, Rach?"

Rachel nodded and smiled reassuringly… "David loves you. He won't be angry"

"No he won't. But he needs and deserves the truth" Jasmyn informed me

Half an hour later I made my way onto set, David sat reading through his lines…

"Can we have a quick chat?" I inquired as I made my way over to him

"What's up?" he asked, looking up from his script to me

"I'm just gonna come out and say it" I informed him "Tony kissed me"

"What? When?" he questioned

"This morning before I came into the green room" I admitted "he said I was giving him signals and I wasn't, I promise"

"Hey, I believe you" he assured me, entwining my hand in his "I'll talk to him when we've done this block"

"Just talk, yeah? I don't want fisticuffs" I sighed

"Just talk" he replied, kissing me gently

DAVID'S POV:

I was furious with Tony but I wanted to keep my promise to Jacqueline that I wouldn't hit him, even though I wanted to. I made my way into the green room, Tony sat there bold as brass talking to Ricky…

"Don't you ever do any work, Ricky?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him, a smirk on my face

"At least he doesn't steal other people's girlfriends" Tony muttered

"What was that?" I questioned

"I said at least he doesn't steal other people's girlfriends" Tony informed me

"Can you not accept the fact she's happy?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"We were till you came along" he proclaimed

"Guys, let's just calm down, yeah?" Ricky suggested

"Not until he apologises for kissing Jac this morning" I informed him

"Tony, mate, that's low" Ricky sighed

"She was giving me all the signals" he chuckled "she wanted it, mate"

"Course she did" I replied "trying to make me believe my girlfriend is lying to me won't work"

"Ah, here she is now. Come on, Jac, tell him the truth" Tony proclaimed

JACQUELINE'S POV:

"What about? The fact that I came to speak to you like a grown up and you acted like a child?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"About the kiss" Tony informed me

"Which was totally one-sided" I replied "I did not give you any signals whatsoever"

"How can you be happy with this loser?" he asked, motioning to David

"Tony, will you stop, please?" I begged, throwing my hands up in frustration "I know I hurt you and I'm sorry but you need to stop. I'm happy with David, and there's no chance of me and you getting back together"

David wrapped his arm around my waist, rubbing soothing circles into my jumper clad skin…

**Is this the end of Tony's mission to try and get Jacqueline back? I don't think so…**


	17. Chapter 17

JACQUELINE'S POV:

It was my day off and David had gone to the gym. I was relaxing on the sofa catching up on Made In Chelsea when a knock at the door sounded. Sighing I threw the duvet back from my body and walked to the door, opening it to Tony…

"You're taking a risk being here, aren't you?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"I'm only here because I think I left a couple of my jumpers here" he informed me

"So you've got nothing else to say to me, no?" I asked "no sorry for trying to kiss you, Jacqueline?"

"You were giving me the signals, just like I said to David. How is he, by the way?" he inquired

"Don't act like you give a shit" I proclaimed "stay there and I'll go and look for your jumpers"

DAVID'S POV:

After finishing at the gym I made my way back to the flat, seeing Tony stood in the living room, the door wide open…

"And what can we help you with?" I asked, dumping my bag by the door

"Jac's just looking for something of mine" he informed me

I nodded and made my way into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water before walking into the bedroom…

"Babe, what's Tony doing here?" I questioned as I began to undress ready for a shower, making my way over to her, wrapping my arms around her from behind

"Don't, David" she begged "not unless you want Tony to hear us having sex"

"That might not be such a bad thing" I chuckled, pressing a kiss to her neck

"It would, believe me" she sighed "found them. Give me five and I'll get rid"

"And then you'll join me in the shower?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

She nodded and made her way into the living room…

JACQUELINE'S POV:

"You know these walls aren't very thick" Tony informed me as I walked back into the room

"Sorry for having a conversation with my boyfriend" I stated "do you mind leaving now?"

"You two make me sick" he proclaimed "have fun"

DAVID'S POV:

Jacqueline made her way into the bathroom as I showered, sitting herself down on the closed toilet seat…

"What's up, babe?" I asked

"Tony. He winds me up" she sighed

"What's he done now?" I questioned

"He just said we make him sick" she admitted

"He's jealous and hurt, babe" I replied "he'll regret all these things down the track"

"I wish I could agree with you about that" she stated "do you mind if I don't join you? I'm getting a bit of a headache so I'm gonna go and lie down"

I nodded and watched as she walked from the en-suite, sighing to myself…

**Poor Jacqueline, eh? Are things gonna get easier for her?**


	18. Chapter 18

JACQUELINE'S POV:

Tonight was the night of the British Soap Awards, and mine and David's first public appearance at a work thing as a couple. Thankfully I'd been gratefully informed that Tony wouldn't be there earlier in the day so my nerves were a little easier…

"Babe, the cars are here" David shouted from the living room

I checked my appearance one last time and walked out of the bedroom. I'd decided on another Bruce Oldfield couture design. I coughed to get David's attention as he finished preening himself in the mirror and he turned to me, his mouth dropping open…

"Babe, you look amazing" he sighed

I smiled and moved over to him, shutting his mouth as it still gaped open… "Glad you think so. You ready to go? David?"

"Yeah?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"I said are you ready to go?" I inquired

He nodded and I entwined my hand with his, leading him from the flat and down to the car that we'd be travelling there in, Shona, Hetti, Jasmyn and Rachel already having being picked up…

"I'm so lucky to have such gorgeous dates" David stated as we were driven to the awards ceremony

"I don't know about you but these three are my dates" Shona informed him

"And I'm your date, Mr" I replied, smiling at David

"And what a beautiful one you are too" he whispered into my ear as I moved closer to him

DAVID'S POV:

We arrived at the ceremony and the red carpet was already in full swing. I took Jacqueline's hand as she was the last one to step out of the car, smiling at her as she entwined her hand with mine as we made our way onto the carpet following Shona, Jasmyn and Rachel…

"David, Jacqueline, over here" one reporter shouted

"Do you want to?" I asked as we continued to pose for pictures

Jacqueline nodded and we headed over, my arm wrapping around her waist, holding her close to me…

"So we're guessing it's true about the both of you, congratulations" the reporter proclaimed

"Thank you" we replied in unison, starting to chuckle

"And how's it all going?" she asked, aiming her microphone at Jacqueline

"It's early days but things are going great" she informed her "it's nice to have someone in my life who I can be 100% myself around and knowing I won't be judged"

"And what about you, David?" she questioned, aiming her microphone at me

"Like Jac said it's early days but things are great. We've been friends for so long now that it doesn't feel as though we're actually in a relationship but we are, if that makes sense" I replied

The reporter nodded and asked us a few more questions before letting us go off and into the venue for the ceremony to get started…

**So I'm thinking more publicity for the relationship, what do you guys think?**

JACQUELINE'S DRESS:

/lauras1992x/status/316161629513461760/photo/1


	19. Chapter 19

JACQUELINE'S POV:

"There's my sexiest male" I whispered into David's ear as he conversed with Adam, Chucky and some of the other male members of the cast

He smiled at me as he wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me into his side…

"Jac, come and dance" Shona proclaimed as she and Jasmyn headed onto the dancefloor

"Be back soon" I informed him, kissing his lips softly before hurrying over to the girls

DAVID'S POV:

I stood; my back leant against the wall as I watched Jacqueline dance with Shona, Jasmyn and some of the other members of the cast as well as members from the other soap's casts as the night drew on. I was entranced by her as her hips swayed in time to the music. She was gorgeous…

JACQUELINE'S POV:

"Did you like something you saw, Witts?" I asked, snapping David from his trance

"Yeah, you" he informed me "how about we call it a night?"

"It's too early yet" I admitted "but I could be persuaded. What did you have in mind?"

"You, me, champagne and a private hotel room" he replied "how about it? Convinced?"

I nodded and smiled, that being all David needed as he led me out of the ballroom we were in and to the lifts, pressing the button, his lips oppressing mine as we waited for the doors to open…

DAVID'S POV:

Both Jacqueline and I hurried down the corridor as we made our way to our room for the night. I unlocked the door with the key card and stepped inside, pulling Jacqueline in too. I struggled to concentrate as her hands moved to the top of my suit, undoing the buttons of the dress shirt I was wearing, untying the tie, her lips meeting the skin of my neck as I locked the door so we weren't interrupted…

JACQUELINE'S POV:

David quickly composed himself and pushed me back against the wall, his lips capturing mine roughly, my hands still working at the top half of his outfit for the night. His jacket was first to be removed, and then his shirt. I trailed my hands down his chest, his muscles rippling under my touch, a smile arising on my face as I felt them, being proud it was me making him feel this way. His hands reached round to the back of my dress and found the buttons, unbuttoning them one by one. As my dress was discarded, I stepped out of it carefully, our lisp still connected as we walked further into the room, my legs meeting the back of the bed, falling down onto it…

I moaned as David's length teased my folds, a smirk arising on his face. I pulled his face down to meet mine and raised myself, his length sliding into me, a gasp escaping both our lips as he sheathed himself within me and began to move…

"I'm close, babe" David whispered as he continued to thrust, his teeth grazing the skin of my neck

"Me too" I mirrored, trying to control the delay of my orgasm

I moaned loudly as my legs tightened around David's waist, my orgasm hitting, my inner walls clenching around him, his orgasm hitting too, his head burying into my neck as he exploded inside of me…


	20. Chapter 20

JACQUELINE'S POV:

I walked into the green room the morning after the British Soap Awards, Shona smiling at me…

"So where did you and David sneak off to last night then?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"We had some business to take care of. Plus I had to congratulate on being named "Sexiest Male" didn't I?" I asked

"Slag" Tony whispered between a fake cough

"Excuse me?" I inquired, turning to face him "you got something to say?"

"No, nothing at all" he informed me, smiling falsely

"Well then I suggest you keep that shut then" I replied, motioning to his mouth

He held his hands up in defence and left the room as I turned back to Shona, both of us shocked by what he'd just said…

"How long are you in for today?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"Till 6pm. How come?" she questioned

"I was thinking you, me, David, Rach, Jas and anybody else who wants to come should go out for dinner?" I suggested

"That sounds great" she replied

"What sounds great?" David inquired as he, followed by Ricky, Lorna and Jamie walked in

"I was suggesting the lot of us go out for dinner" I informed him "what do you guys say?"

"Sounds good to me" Ricky replied, smiling

"And me" Lorna and Jamie stated in unison

**What do you wanna see happen at the meal out?**


	21. Chapter 21

"Jac, David, can I talk to you please?" Claire, one of the publicists on the show asked

David and I nodded and made our way out into the hallway…

"New magazine want to do a spread on you for the upcoming peak of Lauren's binge drinking storyline. They also wanna do it because you two have just gone public so they're gonna be asking questions. What can I say?" she questioned, glancing between us both

"I'm up for it if Jac wants to" David informed her, smiling at me

"You can tell them yes" I replied, smiling as I wrapped my arm around his waist

"Great, I'll let them know and let you both know a time and place" she stated

We both nodded and she made her way back down the corridor as we made our way back into the green room. A week later David, Claire and I were on our way to the photoshoot and interview, it being held in a hotel in central London…

"Morning, Jacqueline, nice to see you again. Morning, David, nice to meet you" Nikki, the interviewer greeted us as we walked into the room

"Nice to see you again" I mirrored, David shaking her hand as we both sat down

"Right, we're gonna get the questions out of the way and then we'll start the photos" she informed us, pulling out her iPad to jot some notes down "so, Jac, what was your first thought when you got the scripts for this upcoming storyline?"

"I was excited. Just like I am anytime I get a new script" I replied "Eastenders are great and they trust me with really big storylines and I can't thank them enough. I just hope I do them justice"

"You do, believe me. Is it hard getting into that type of character?" she inquired

"It can be sometimes, depending on the mood I'm in" I informed her "but normally it's quite easy. It's got easier as time's gone on as I've had to do it so often"

"Okay. Now onto the stuff our readers really want to know. You two" she proclaimed, smiling widely at us both "everyone knew it was coming, was it a shock to you both?"

"Not to me, no" David replied "I always knew I felt something more for Jac than just friendship, and as our characters got closer and the relationship between them grew and we started working together more, it was just something I couldn't contain anymore"

"Neither of us are proud of the way our relationship started" I admitted "but when you fall for someone, everything else goes out the window. It was a complete and utter whirlwind, for me, especially. But I've never been happier"

"Great. So, annoying habits?" she questioned

"David NEVER picks his clothes up off the floor" I proclaimed "I'm always following him around the flat nagging him about it"

"Jac watches some of the most annoying programmes in the world" David informed Nikki "our Sky planner is full of Made In Chelsea, Geordie Shore and other rubbish"

A few questions later and our interview was done, me being escorted off to have my hair and make-up done. The theme of the photoshoot was 1950's glam and across the room I could see David was being shown his outfit, a crisp black suit whereas mine was a black, floor length dress and a pair of kitten heels…

"Okay guys, that was brilliant. Thank you" the photographer proclaimed, the shoot finishing

"You were great today, guys. We'll hopefully see you soon" Nikki stated

David and I nodded and disappeared off to get changed, meeting back in the room, Claire escorting us out after we'd said our goodbyes…

"Those photos are gonna look great" she informed us as we made our way back to the car

"You think? I look awful" I admitted as David and I linked hands as we reached the lobby

"Jacqueline Mary Jossa" she proclaimed "you never look awful. Tell her, David"

"You've not seen her first thing in a morning" he chuckled "it's pretty scary"

"If I didn't know you were joking, I'd slap you right now" she informed him "right, come on, back to the Square"

**Love, hate? Let me know…**


	22. Chapter 22

**Big time jump in this chapter – it's Jacqueline and David's one year anniversary. What lies in store?!**

"Morning. Happy anniversary" Jasmyn proclaimed as Shona opened the door to our dressing room

"Thank you" I replied, smiling at her widely "don't suppose David's told you what he's got in store for tonight, has he?"

"He has but my lips are sealed" she informed me "I know you're gonna love it though"

I smiled as she hugged me… "Better get to make-up. See you later"

"Bye" Shona and I proclaimed in unison

DAVID'S POV:

Making my way onto set that morning I saw Jacqueline hugging Jo tightly, tears in both their eyes. Today was Jo's last day and I knew it was hitting her hard, harder than she'd let on…

"Right, guys, are we ready to start?" Clive, the director asked as he walked onto set

Jacqueline and Jo pulled away, Jacqueline smiling at me weakly as she and Jo both had their make-up touched up before the cameras started to roll…

JACQUELINE'S POV:

"I know it's your anniversary but you two will be at my leaving party, won't you?" Jo asked as we stood waiting for the next scene to be set up

"Yeah, course we will" David assured her, smiling "we couldn't miss it"

She smiled and we began to film again. Four hours later my day had finished and I was heading into my dressing room to get organised for Jo's leaving party…

"How did you get in here?" I asked as I saw David sat in the chair watching the TV

"Shona let me in. She said you wouldn't be long. You okay?" he questioned

"Just a bit sad" I admitted "but I'll be fine. It's our anniversary"

"Yes it is. Happy anniversary, baby" he whispered as he walked towards me

"Happy anniversary" I mirrored, moaning gently as his lips captured mine "so are you gonna tell me what our plans for tonight are?"

He shook his head, signalling no and smiled as I pouted… "I just wanted to see you so I'm gonna leave you to get organised and I'll come back and pick you up soon, yeah?"

I nodded and kissed him gently once again, escorting him to the door…

**So what do you think David's got planned for his and Jacqueline's one year anniversary?**


	23. Chapter 23

"Are you two leaving already? You've only just got here" a tipsy Jo proclaimed as David and I informed her we were leaving

"Jo, we've been here for two and a half hours" I informed her, chuckling lightly as she swayed

"Have you?" she questioned "I haven't seen you all night"

"You saw us about half an hour ago" I replied "make sure you have some water before you go to bed"

"Yes, Mum" she proclaimed, air saluting me before pulling me into a hug "I'm gonna miss you"

"We said no tears" I stated "but I'm gonna miss you too. Call me and we'll arrange dinner, yeah?"

She nodded and hugged David, kissing his cheek, and I'm sure, even above the music in the club we were in, I heard her say "look after her" and he nodded. Smiling at us, David turned to me and entwined my hand with his, both of us saying goodbye again before heading for the exit…

"So, are you gonna tell me where we're going?" I asked as we walked down the street, David wrapping his coat around me

"Nope" he informed me, smirking at me as I pouted before kissing me softly

DAVID'S POV:

I was taking Jacqueline to her favourite Chinese restaurant not too far down the road from where Jo's leaving party had been held, and then we were moving on for a boat ride along the Thames…

"So that's why you didn't want me eating too much at the party?" she asked as we arrived outside the Four Seasons Chinese restaurant

I nodded and she kissed me softly, a smile on my face as I placed my hand on her lower back and led her inside. After eating and pictures with some fans, we made our way out of the restaurant and into a taxi that had just pulled up…

"You've got to wear this" I informed her, handing her a tie

"Around my eyes?" she inquired "no chance"

"Please, baby" I replied, kissing her neck softly "I'll make it worth your while later"

I saw her lips purse together as she tried to stop a moan escaping her lips and I chuckled, tying the tie around her eyes before kissing her neck again, entwining my hand with hers before placing them in my lap as the taxi driver continued to drive…

JACQUELINE'S POV:

The taxi came to a halt about twenty minutes later and David let go of my hand, presumably to pay the fare. I heard him climb out of the cab and then his hand took mine, helping me out. Leading us somewhere, I heard whirring in the background. Stopping a couple of minutes later, he removed my blindfold and I saw where we were. The Thames for a boat ride…

"You're the world's most amazing boyfriend, you know that?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"I try my best" he replied, my arms wrapping around his neck, kissing him passionately

"Miss Jossa, these are for you" an unfamiliar voice informed me

Turning to where the voice was coming from, I saw a man with a bouquet of flowers…

"Thank you" I replied, smiling as he smiled at David and walked away

Helping me onto the boat, David set the flowers down and I sat down, him pouring us a glass of champagne each…

"To us" he proclaimed

"To us" I mirrored, smiling widely as the boat ride began

DAVID'S POV:

After finishing in the bathroom that night I climbed into bed next to Jacqueline, resting my head on her shoulder, seeing her tweeting…

"Had the best anniversary ever! Food and a boat ride along the Thames complete with champagne and flowers. Love my Mr. Witts. Night, everyone 3 xxx"

"So you've had a good day?" I asked as she placed her phone onto the side and snuggled into me

She nodded, signalling yes…

"It's not over yet" I informed her

"What?" she questioned, sitting up as I sat up, reaching into my bedside table drawer

Placing a jewellery box in her hand she raised an eyebrow and I motioned to it, signalling for her to open it…

JACQUELINE'S POV:

Opening the box David had just handed me sat a beautiful Pandora charm bracelet. Looking up at him he cupped my face, wiping the stray tears away…

"Why're you crying?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"I'm just being stupid. You're the best, seriously" I sighed contentedly

"It's just a thank you for being the best girlfriend" he informed me, kissing me softly

Deepening the kiss I rolled myself on top of him, dropping the box onto the side of the bed as we continued our night, not caring about the early start the next morning…


End file.
